falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Ivory Labs (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony)
Ivory Laboratories is a pharmaceutical firm that was acquired by EAST Corp during the Great War. Ivory Labs was first introduced in The Ice Mare and plays a major role in that plotline of Confessions of a Wasteland Pony. History & Projects Ivory Labs was founded by three friends, Vedius, Nosio, and Lymos, who met during their studies at Orchard University. After being acquired by EAST Corp, a new Ivory Labs Headquarters Tower was constructed for them in Heartfield . While they originally focused on public medicine and health products while working with the Ministry of Peace, Ivory Labs were forced into more experimental military applications by the demands of the Great War. From one of these experimental pursuits, came two distinct and horrifying developments: The Biotype Accelerant and S.O.R.A. S.O.R.A. The Selective Organic Re-Agent (commonly referred to as simply "The Re-Agent") was a genetically engineered viral pathogen which could multiply at a magically accelerated rate. The viral units could be tailored with a high degree of accuracy to only attack or ignore certain types of organisms based on cellular-level genetic differences. The ultimate intent of the project was to be able to treat batches of the Re-Agent to only kill zebras and their allies, while ignoring the Equestrian ponies and their allies. Successful development of the formula was intended to be used as an excuse to remove friendly zebras from the Equestrian infantry units who fell under heavy suspicion and fear of treason by the racially charged nature of the war. The Re-Agent is normally stored in liquid form and then aerosolized into a gas when deployed. Both forms have a distinct, bright yellow coloring. The Re-Agent will begin reacting the moment it reaches organic tissue. The viral units will "prod" the cells they come into contact with, be they skin cells, pulmonary cells (when inhaled), and other external membranes. If the cell is from a creature the Re-Agent is tailored to attack, the viruses will be able to quickly insert themselves into the external cells and multiply at a magically accelerated rate. This process will quickly liquefy the victim organism and can reduce an adult pony or zebra into a puddle and skeleton in less than a minute. The puddle of the dissolved creature will be made mostly of Re-Agent viral units. It can survive for several weeks until broken down by sunlight and other elements, creating a significant area denial effect. However, the viral units break down in temperatures above the boiling point of water, so effective use of flamethrowers or other heat-based weaponry can quickly clear a contaminated area. Biotype Accelerant The Biotype Accelerant uses the same enchanted virus vector to propagate its effect. However, the viral units are intended to work "backwards". Instead of breaking down a creature's cells to create more destructive viral units, the viral units are meant to fuze with host cells to enchant them and give them regenerative properties. The Biotype Accelerant first changes whichever parts of the creature's body are damaged. In the case of a flesh wound, it will fuze with the dead cells on the edges of the wound to not only seal the wound but then divide and rebuild the missing flesh. Once all wounds or damaged cells are replaced, the Accelerant will then continue to spread until it has combined with every cell of the body. Unfortunately, while the essential mechanics of the Biotype Accelerant work effectively, the speed at which the viral units spread has proved to be overwhelming to test subjects. Individual viral units will each attempt to restore a missing cell, causing duplication and excess cells. The transformed cells aren't able to recognize each other as pathogens or damaged cells, and so the problem continues billions of times all over the body. Under normal conditions, an injured adult pony injected with the Biotype Accelerant will have its wounds replaced by enlarged tumors within 30-45 seconds, then the undamaged cells of the body will begin slowly swelling as well until large portions of the body are covered in cancer-like grows. The speed of the Accelerant results in brain death within 2-3 minutes when neurological arrangement is destroyed on a cellular level and all orders of higher and lower consciousness are erased. The remaining bodies survived and continued to grow unchecked. Test Subjects 1-13 had to be destroyed with dragon fire that was specially enchanted similar to the Re-Agent. Test Subjects 14-36 were placed into cryogenic tanks before neurological dissociation could take place, with hope of reversing the effects after a solution is found. This stop-gap measure led to the idea of cryogenically freezing the subject immediately when administered the Accelerant to see if the reduced metabolic rate would counteract the cancerous duplication until the entire creature and genotype is transformed. Despite the attempts, Test Subjects 37-109 had still begun to show signs of cancerous growth within their tanks as the war was ending. Subjects 110 & 111 After a horrific airship crash, Captain Frozen Peaks and Commander Chrysanthemum of the R.E.S. Blue Moon were brought to an Ivory Labs research hospital in the Northern Crystal Commonwealth. They had both been impaled through their midsections with a falling structural support beam. Because of their ranks and heroics, they were qualified for the Biotype Accelerant program. Despite the fact that they were miraculously alive, that would not last long without the radical treatment. Commander Chrysanthemum, who took the initial blow, was completely missing his liver. He was airlifted down South to a hospital that had a potential match. Captain Frozen Peaks, while badly mangled, still had at least one piece of each of her insides. So she was administered the Accelerant and placed in a cryogenic tank in the Northern Crystal Commonwealth hospital. Initial observations of Frozen Peaks, Subject 111, looked promising. She had not yet developed any mutations. That would be the last sliver of hope the Ivory Labs employees would be aware of. The Last Day occurred just over a week after that positive communication. Notable Characters * Harvest Orange - Founder and Chief Executive Officer of EAST Corp, which owns and controls Ivory Laboratories. * Lymos, Vedius, & Nosio - Co-Founders of Ivory Laboratories, later absorbed by EAST Corp. * Freezie - Subject 111, one of two survivors of both the Biotype Accelerant and the Re-Agent. * Chrysanthemum - Subject 110, one of two survivors of both the Biotype Accelerant and the Re-Agent. Behind the Scenes * The name Ivory Laboratories is inspired by Emory University, a major research collaborator with the CDC, all of which were concepts incorporated into the story which introduced Ivory Labs, The Ice Mare. Category:Businesses Category:Confessions of a Wasteland Pony Category:EAST Corp Productions Category:Radio Plays Category:Audio Drama Category:Locations (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony)